No Need For Crossovers!
by ShadowKira
Summary: Rated for later chapters, Ryoko is informed by her mother she ISN'T horny, Tenchi and Aeka have a romatic time at the... Grocery Store? And in one way or another the Inuyasha gang is thrown into the fray... Things are gonna get interesting. TenxRyoxSess On Hiatus, I will do my best to finish it at a later time.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru growled as he attempted to keep up with the fleeing Naraku, the Tai Youkai's eyes were tainted red with his fury. Once again, the cowardly half breed had used Kohaku and Rin to make his escape; with the knowledge that his mutt brother's companions were rescuing the children he ran full out to capture his fleeing prey.

The demon's lithe form was covered with wounds, the worst being a large gash from his left shoulder that ran all the way down to his right hip. His kimono was singed and slashed open revealing the wound. Naraku's miasma hissed as it ate away at his open flesh countering his natural healing enzymes.

Inuyasha cast Sesshomaru a sideward glance as he slowed himself to a halt, "Sesshomaru! He's gone!" The irate demon growled as he sheathed his father's fang. The younger demon shook his head as he watched his brother's form as it disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding forest. "Baka…" Inuyasha grumbled as he turned and began heading back to Kagome and the others.

Sesshomaru snarled slightly as the fog that was clouding his normally calm mind relinquished its grip. "…Damn you…. Naraku." He muttered his amber eyes locked onto the moon.

The powerful demon straightened as his eyes scanned the surrounding area. His sharp ears could still hear the annoying buzzing of Naraku's poisonous insects; sheathing Tokijin he headed towards the sound, his stoic expression returning to its rightful place as he stepped out into a rather large clearing. His eyes narrowed as he took note to a crater off to his left, he could sense an odd aura about this place.

Naraku's scent seemed to cling to the very air that surrounded it, he could see some miasma that had leaked from the fleeing demon's wounds as it smoldered into the mossy ground. Suddenly a purplish light shot up into the sky not 100 meters from where Sesshomaru stood, he quickly shot off in the direction of the pillar.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru snarled as he saw the pathetic creature pulling himself into the shelter that was the glowing cave, a cocky smile pulled across Naraku's pale face.

"You've failed to capture me yet again, Sesshomaru… For such a great demon to be out maneuvered so many times by a half-breed… You should be ashamed." The man's voice mocked as he dissipated into the strange light with a loud hiss of escaping miasma.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, and against his better judgment charged into the cavern after Naraku his eyes engulfed in the crimson that belayed his rage.

* * *

Two amber eyes lock angrily with reddish pink, "Ohohoho! How the mighty have fallen Ryoko! Did you really think you could best me? The youthful, attractive, and _smooth_ skinned Princess? I should think not!" Aeka laughed heartily at Ryoko's misfortune and Tenchi simply looked back and forth between the two of them a look of exhaustion clouding his tanned features. 

"B-but Tenchi! How could you ask her and not me?!" Ryoko howled in anguish her disappointment more than evident in her expression and tone of voice. Tenchi heaved a sigh; he didn't understand how these two could possibly turn something so trivial into a bought for his attention.

"Ryoko… I merely asked Lady Aeka if she'd accompany me to the grocery store… Why is this a big deal to you? Would you like to come along as well?" Aeka flinched at this, her hearty cackle catching in her throat as Ryoko folded her arms across her chest a smug expression crossing her features.

"The _grocery_ store…? What happened to a '_romantic'_ day on the town, _Princess_?" The ex pirate scoffed, her tail flicking back and forth in a quick jerking movement. "Hahahaha, how pathetic Aeka! Go then Tenchi, I'm sorry I kept you and the pack mule waiting!" She said teleporting away from them, to be honest she felt a bit foolish for having fallen for such a poorly laid trap. She knew that they might have a chance to talk while on their little outing but nothing so serious as to lead to Aeka properly pulling one over her and winning Tenchi's favor for good.

Besides she had an appointment with Washu, she wasn't all that intimidated by that fact for once either. There would be some testing but for the most part she knew her venture into the hellish laboratory would be worth it this time, Washu was unlocking some of the abilities that Kagato had long ago sealed away in her.

Tenchi fought down a chuckle as he heard Ryoko teleport away, he had to admit, though their antics were tiring, they could at times be rather amusing. Their comebacks and actions were often quite witty, though he believed victory had definitely been with Ryoko in this match. "ARGH! You vile beast! Get back here!! I'll have you know I am no mule! If anything you are an ass!!!" Aeka cried out, Tenchi had the biggest urge to point out how late her retaliation had come but figured he could do without adding fuel to the fire. And if he was stupid enough to do something that foolish Aeka would think he was outright siding with Ryoko and she would never let him live that down.

"Come on Aeka, I'll talk with her about it when we get home ok? Though to be honest… You did sort of bring it upon yourself with that lie…" The young man said placing the empty burlap bags back over his shoulder and starting down the road that would lead to the closest bus stop, Aeka bowed her head seeing his point.

"I-I suppose you're right Lord Tenchi, I'm sorry that I uh… Said you were doing that, it was out of place." She said quietly her eyes suddenly seemed very interested in the small cover of dirt that was building up on her shoes as they walked.

His eyes softened, it never ceased to amaze him how very different the girl's living under his roof were. But Aeka and Ryoko were probably the most different out of all of them; they were complete foils of one another. One was quiet and respectful while the other was loud and at times very rude. But he knew that both of them cared very deeply for him, and it was partially that fact that made it so hard for him to pick between them.

"It's alright, but do you understand why I will have trouble 'scolding' Ryoko?" He asked calmly as they stopped to stand by the main rode and wait for their ride into town, the Princess nodded and raised her head slowly to look into his deep and compassionate eyes.

"Yes Lord Tenchi I understand, but… At the same time I worry that then she feels as though she can get away with whatever she wants, and we can't have that… can we?" She added with a soft smile, though he could see a slight vindictive glint hiding in her kind, pink eyes.

Sighing he averted his eyes, "Yes, alright… I see your point." He said as the door to the bus opened before them, he allowed her to get on first, a gentleman as always…

"… Yo! Washu, where are you?! Come on! I wanna be done by dinner at least… You always take forever." Ryoko grumbled as she floated casually through the seemingly cluttered lab of her genius of a mother.

"Over here my darling daughter, how's my lil' angel today, hmm?" Washu asked in her normal cheery tone, she hopped down from her floating red cushion to properly greet the now scowling Ryoko.

"Ugh, you make me wanna gag, you know that? Anyway, come one, strap me up, I'm ready and willing… For once." She grumbled, glancing around at all the strange machines and tools her mother had close by, a slight shiver rolled up her spine as unpleasant thoughts of what Washu could do with all those gadgets forced themselves through her brain in the form of a _Saw_ like dramatization.

Washu pouted for a moment, she felt her chest tighten slightly at her daughters comment but tried to act indifferent, believe it or not she actually did want Ryoko to think of her as a mother… And truly wished she could go back and correct all of the horrible things that had happened to her most precious creation, but alas, even with her powers as a goddess she could not abuse them to fulfill such selfish needs. Ryoko seemed happy enough, and to be there with her was the most the diminutive scientist could hope for.

"Alrightie then, have a seat," As the red head said this she hit a small transparent black key on her mysterious keyboard, several seconds later a rather comfortable looking chair appeared from no where. "Now, I know that you have no sense of taste… In _**food**_, not clothing geesh, don't glare at me like that… Anyway, are there any _other_ things?" Washu asked twirling one of the pieces of hair that hung in front of her ear between her thumb and forefinger.

Ryoko arched a slender brow at her mother's question, "Other? Like what?" She asked in a confused tone, besides the sense of taste she didn't really know what she lacked that any normal being functioned with. And to be honest she doubted that if she didn't possess them that she would even know they existed.

"Well, sense of smell comes with taste, so you don't have that…." A small note pad and pen appeared with a snap of Washu's fingers she quickly jotted a few things down on the paper before continuing. "And you aren't ever hungry, we'll change that for now, maybe that will keep you from eating too much…"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" Ryoko howled jumping up from her comfortable seat; her mother frowned and shook her head.

"Well… I wasn't going to say anything but let me remind you… Your breasts _and _ass are sagging slightly darling, so maybe if you wouldn't sit around all the time after eating so much your metabolism could keep your body at its normal stable composition. I don't see how you can get fat; I gave you the highest metabolism possible! You see, this is why I always take forever… You people always get me off topic, _**anyway**_… To be perfectly blunt, you always talk about how you want to 'make love' to Tenchi, yet, I often keep a mental link open with you… And well, you have no sexual drive what so ever my dear."

Ryoko blinked, "Sexual… Drive?" She asked sounding a bit miffed by the whole topic; she had always been a tad touchy with sex. Mainly due to her past while still under Kagato's control, she wasn't a virgin, she had been with several men… But she never really got anything out of sex, everyone always said how great it was but she had never understood it, she never felt anything, and the men would always insult her after their 'sessions' together which often lead to him losing his head. (You can decide which head I'm referring to… though with Ryoko it could be either or even… both!)

"Ryoko…? Well, I'll run those tests then too, we'll do those uh… First before and after tests for that one, we already confirmed the taste and smell. So we'll test your taste and smell and your sexual charge after the seals are lifted, the hunger will show itself in time."

Ryoko stared at her mother for several minutes, the smaller woman was just sitting there and seemed to be spacing out, finding this rather annoying the ex pirate cleared her throat. "A-HEM, today _MOM…_?" Washu blinked and then chuckled lightly, she really wasn't looking forward to checking how Ryoko was affected by the many experiments she had to test whether or not her daughter could become aroused.

She had no problem using such devices on the other members of the household, women included but… It was a bit different with Ryoko; she didn't really need nor want to hear her daughter moaning in ecstasy due to an experiment of hers. Rising from her cushion once more, Washu temporarily disappeared behind a rather large machine, Ryoko could hear her pull out a rather large collection of keys and sift through them. After about another minute she heard a heavy drawer slide open, and heard some more clinking and rustling as her mother dug through its contents to find whatever it was she was looking for.

When Washu had returned to her seat she was a rather becoming pink not far off from the color of her hair, she held out a long slender box to Ryoko who accepted it curiously. The box was shiny and obviously had never been opened, the lettering on the box was a crisp black and yellow and quite boldly spelled out: '_P!nk Vibe, the number one cure for __**your**__ wet dreams_!' She then handed Ryoko a second slightly thicker and wider box, this one had various images and said something about adjustable fixings to suit your _'every naughty need'_, she sweat dropped slightly. She'd heard about these… **Things**, it was a vibrator, of that she was sure. She'd owned one, but it had been stolen and she never quite understood the point of it. She'd thought that maybe hers was broken since it had been the display at the store she'd stolen it from.

"Now…" Washu started with a rather nervous voice, "I want you to keep this up in your room for now and in about 48 hours or so you can give it a….erm….go." She then cleared her throat and jotted a few more things down before looking back up at her mystified daughter.

"Now I need to hook you up to this machine over here for a few minutes, at longest it should only take fifteen for it to find and unlock the damaged seals that damn bastard put on you. Then I want to make sure that I run a cross check and give you a small physical, by that time Lady Aeka and Tenchi-dono should be home and then Sasami will probably finish up her cooking. And oh! Speaking of which, you should be able to cook much more easily once your senses of taste and smell are restored. Then you can make Tenchi a good meal without any help from Sasami." Washu added with a wink, Ryoko's face immediately lit up and she ran over to the odd, blinking machine.

"LET'S GO YOU OLD FART!" She cried giddily earning a quick glare from her mother before the scientist began to place the sensors onto various parts of her body in sets of two. They were placed on her chest and stomach, her temples, the inside of both of her elbows and right at the junction of each hip to her legs. Once the sensors were aligned properly she typed rapidly on her floating lap top before warning Ryoko of a slight tingling sensation. Sure enough only seconds after the warning Ryoko felt a slight buzz throughout her entire body, it steadily grew warmer as the seconds passed into minutes.

The ex pirate's breath hitched as an odd sensation flowed into her, the thick 'smell' of the machinery all around her clouded her senses. Metal, chemicals, plastics, rubbers, and many other things assaulted her new found sense of smell sending her reeling. She blinked as tears began to form in her eyes, her mother smiled, seeing as the smells in her lab weren't exactly the most pleasant this beautiful planet had to offer she decided she'd let her off a bit early.

"Huh, well, you know what? I'll just give you that physical some other time, why don't we go take a bath?" Washu asked as she removed the sensors from her daughters body, the younger woman nodded before grabbing her new 'toy' from the seat she'd been using earlier and heading off towards the door. Washu smiled softly as she watched Ryoko's form disappear behind one of her larger machines, she was often very simple… 'But I wonder how Tenchi and the others will react to this new Ryoko? Will they realize how she was treated back then? Or will it mean nothing to them…?' As she debated the answer she hit a key on her holo top that closed any operations she may have left running and after heaving a small sigh she hit another and her bathing items materialized before her.

"COME ON WASHU! You wash me; I'll wash-u… Hahahaha" Ryoko laughed merrily as she stood smiling in the threshold to the lab, her mother smiled back a warm feeling filling her chest at the thought of bonding with her now cheerful daughter.

"Yes, yes I'm coming… And my Ryoko, that was quite 'witty'…" The two women laughed in unison as they exited the dark laboratory, both of them failing to notice Washu's holo top returning to view as it beeped a warning about a dimensional breach not far from the Masaki Shrine…

* * *

I started this SOOOO long ago and just found it and was like "OMG MUST FINISH BEFORE I LAZE OUT AGAIN AND COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT IT!", but seriously, I dunno… I feel like maybe if there was another man thrown into the mix maybe Tenchi would grow some balls and step up to the plate a little better. I mean _**seriously**_, anyway I really do like the whole Inuyasha/ Tenchi crossover idea; the stories are already pretty similar… To be honest I feel as if maybe Takahashi was influenced by Tenchi Muyo! It was out first… 

Anyway, so yeah _RYOKO __HAS __**NO** __SEX __DRIVE_! Get it through your heads! Any stories where she's making out heatedly/getting' it on may be hot, I will admit. I've read a few and thoroughly enjoyed them, but if you're going off of the OVA then she has **NO.** **SEX. DRIVE.** Ok? Ok.

This is sort of a more light hearted and humorous story if I dare to call it that, I don't intend for it to be long, I want to make you laugh, maybe cry and go "awwww" or be like HAWT DAMN but as for the ones that aren't laughing? They'll come later, maybe there was a bit of Awwing for the Washu scenes, and for the record? The "You wash me, I wash-u" is one of two jokes me and my mother constantly used to say after watching the Tenchi series. The other I will reveal at the end of the second chapter :o okies?

Hope you enjoyed, _**please review**_, and there will be more of the Inu cast soon I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru snarled as he lunged into the cave, the light was quickly dispersing around him and Naraku was no where to be seen but his mocking laughter seemed to echo all around the furious Tai Youkai. But the man's laughter died with the fading light until finally Sesshomaru was left in the dark silence of the cave. The powerful demon fell to his knees as he slammed his right fist into the floor sending chips of rock flying at the intensity of the blow.

The red haze left his eyes as he remained stuck to the spot, he was completely drained both mentally and physically, maybe that was partially why he didn't sense the strange presence that was watching him silently from the shadows.

"… He sure pulled one over on you didn't he?" A feminine voice asked, Sesshomaru's eyes shot up and his fangs bared menacingly, but he quickly found there was no reason to become so alert. It was a spirit if anything, quite and odd looking spirit at that. Her wild mane of light blue hair was a shocking difference to the dark walls of the cave that lie behind her.

Composing himself the demon rose to his full height and regarded her coolly, "What is it to you _wench_? It would seem you are in no position to talk to this Sesshomaru in such a manner…" It had dawned on him that the female demon was sealed away in this cave; in a way not much different than the way his own half brother had been sealed about a year ago.

She flinched at his words but remained silent for a moment, "Well, aren't you an ungrateful bastard? And to think I was willing to help you." She growled her amber eyes flashing as she spat the words out venomously, she may have already been sealed for two hundred years but that didn't mean her temper was any better than it had been prior to her sealing.

He remained emotionless to her great annoyance, she hated people like this, they were so damn aloof. "The reason that foul creature you were after got through… Was because of the Shikon Jewel shards he possessed, you couldn't pass through because you don't have any on you're being. I'm not sure exactly where he went, but with a little of my energy I can send you after him, and of course I'll have to lend you _this_." She said pulling a red spherical earring from her ear; Sesshomaru inspected it from where he stood still not all that trusting of the she demon before him.

"Do you take me for a fool woman? That is no Shikon Shard, I know not what it is but I know very well what it is not. And I've no clue what you are thinking but I will not be so easily tricked into taking your place in this prison of yours." He growled the red tint once again beginning to form over his tired eyes, she sighed with an exasperated tone.

"You idiot, I wouldn't need you to take my place… And only someone who possesses the sword that defeated me can release me from this cave, the jewel I have here is only a copy of one of three that I should possess… When combined they're far more powerful than that damn Shikon jewel, and even though this is a copy I'm sure that with a little of my energy I can send you through just the same way he went." She corrected him her eyes narrowed into a scowl, "But, if you don't want my help then that's fine with me."

Sesshomaru contemplated her words for a minute, if he was right this cave was like the well his brother's wench so often used to return to her world. And if that was true, then Naraku had gone to her time. And Inuyasha and his group with their shards could very easily go through the well and follow after the vile half breed. The mere thought of his brother defeating his enemy in his place made Sesshomaru's normally calm blood rise to a boil.

"This Sesshomaru accepts you offer, and you'll want something in return?" He growled, he still wasn't all that thrilled in the fact that he was dependent on the aid of a sealed female to capture Naraku but he was willing to take the small blow to his ego to take the opportunity to kill his foe. He'd guessed right, her face lit up as she figured out she would get something for her aiding him.

"Oh my you're a quick learner! If you could be so kind as to release me from my prison I would love you long time!" Her voice had now taken on a cheerful and almost seductive tone, but after she noticed his expression darken she chuckled nervously extending her hand as she floated towards him. He took the small orb from her his lips drawn into a tight line.

"This Sesshomaru will see what he can do." He said in a monotone voice before glaring at her expectantly, she blinked before nervously chuckling once again.

"Oh, yeah right. Close your eyes and focus your energy into the gem," He did as he was told and tried to refrain from clawing her arms off as she gently laid her fingertips onto his shoulders. He could feel a warm sensation fill him before he felt a vortex like pressure pulling him back towards the entrance of the cavern, "Don't forget about me you tight assed bastard!" Ryoko's voice was almost lost amongst the rushing wind that filled Sesshomaru's sharp ears but he couldn't deny hearing it even over the din, then suddenly all sound seemed to silence itself but the pressure was still to immense for him to even attempt to open his eyes.

The Tai Youkai let out a low grunt as he collided with something hard, his amber eyes opened slowly to see the cavern ceiling above him once again but this time there was a light glinting off of the stone walls, he sat up slowly hissing as he aggravated his wound. The small jewel was still glowing softly in the reddish light that was entering from the mouth of the cave just behind him; he noticed a rusty gate sealing the deeper sections of the cave probably to keep any curious humans out. Suddenly a familiar smell assaulted the demon's sharp senses and his eyes flashed crimson before he jumped up and ran into the forest to seek out the still fleeing Naraku.

* * *

Ryoko sighed softly as the warm water caressed her tired muscles; Washu sat soaking not far from them, a bucket with used sake cups floated lazily between the two women. "Aaahh, this feels so nice, and to think that body wash was the one I've been using! No wonder I can't get Tenchi in the sac!" She joked, she had been using a very generic brand of body wash that had a rather bland scent to it, but Washu had lent her a bottle of her own body wash that she'd received last Christmas that she'd never really used.

The two women had enjoyed a relaxing two hours or so in the onsen, and Washu was quite pleased with her choice to skip the physical that day. Ryoko was in a great mood now that all her senses were unlocked; she guessed it was also partially that her daughter now felt more normal. In all honesty it made sense for Kagato to have sealed everything that he had; all of the things he had cut off would only lead to Ryoko becoming distracted and feeling human. She had no reason to eat, no reason to feel love, and no connections between herself and anyone 'normal'. Of course back then she had had little to no emotions to begin with which probably made her even easier to control, these thoughts made Washu's stomach churn as she remembered feeling the pain and guilt her daughter felt towards her actions in the past. She was about to say something when suddenly a large energy force seemed to appear out of no where, and muffled cries could be heard from around the shrine house.

"What the hell?!" Ryoko cried teleporting into her clothing her hair and body instantly dry as she hovered above the onsen, Washu watched her from where she sat in the water a bit disappointed by the sudden interruption.

'Go on, check it out, I'll be over in a few minutes alright?' Washu told her daughter through their mental link, the younger woman nodded before hurtling towards the sudden chaos.

She could hear the sound of swords clashing and angry growls and cries coming from just through the trees, half expecting Tenchi and Katsuhito to be training she came to a harsh stop as her eyes fell upon the scene below her.

A crumpled and hissing baboon pelt lay right by the shrine steps, a green acid eating through the white fur. Not far from it Tenchi was locking swords with a furious and horribly injured man. His long white hair was clotted with dirt and blood, he seemed oddly familiar but with his back to her it was hard for her to place him.

"Lord Tenchi! What's going on?!" Aeka cried as she ran up the steps towards the fight making sure to carefully maneuver around the baboon pelt as she made her way passed the stairs. The man turned to acknowledge Aeka who shivered as their eyes met, the chilling red eyes resembled the eyes that had long haunted her dreams. They looked so much like Ryoko's had when she'd attacked Jurai so many years ago; Katsuhito caught her eye and shook his head as she tried to intervene.

Ryoko grit her teeth as Tenchi cried out in agony as the man's sharp claws met his arm the wounds instantly taking on a green hue as the acidic poison began to infect the newly severed flesh. "Hey! Asshole up here, get away from my Tenchi!" She growled her energy sword flashing into existence as she lunged towards him, Sesshomaru turned on her instantly deflecting her blade with his sharp reflexes. Even in his fatigue his swords skills vastly out matched her own and she could tell this at the moment their blades met, jumping back she glared at her opponent.

Suddenly her eyes widened as recognition slowly dawned on her, this was the same man she'd talked to while imprisoned in the Masaki Shrines cave. But his aura was completely different from that night so many years earlier; his eyes were so much like her own had been before she'd been imprisoned. The whites tinted red and his usually golden orbs where an empty greenish black. It was if she was looking into her own eyes… It was as if she was fighting _herself_. Unable to stare into his eyes any longer she averted her own, taking notice to the purplish tones around his wound.

Tenchi's eyes widened as he saw Ryoko dissipate her weapon, "What are you doing?! He'll kill you! Ryoko!!" Aeka held him back as he tried to run to the aide of the other woman, his usually tan face was pale and sickly as the demon's acidic poison continued to degrade his chi and eat through the flesh on his ailing limb.

"Lord Tenchi! You can't… You're arm…" She said trying not to aggravate his wound further as she held him in place, the young prince struggled against her grip the Tenchi-ken had already snuffed itself out his energy had faded much to much to produce the blue blade from the hilt.

"… Your name is Sesshomaru, right? Listen, I know you aren't yourself, I can see it in your eyes…. Calm yourself, I don't want to have to kill you." She said calmly, her voice level as she approached the enraged demon. He snarled threateningly as she drew even closer, her hands extended towards him in a welcoming manner.

Ryoko hissed as he caught her by the wrists the poison burning her soft skin but she smiled all the same, "Shhhh, its ok, we won't hurt you anymore…" She soothed, as she said this she created a doppelganger of herself, the second Ryoko moved in silently from behind Sesshomaru who in his current state of mind could only focus on the woman before him.

Ryoko watched as her shadow examined the large gash before quickly snapping her fingers into the wound and extracting a small black shard from the inflamed flesh of the now howling demon lord. The doppelganger faded and the blackened crystal fell to the stone courtyard where it glowed ominously a black light seeping from its core. Ryoko cried out as the poison burning her wrists became more focused before Sesshomaru slumped to the ground unable to support himself without the Shikon Shards power.

Katsuhito caught her as her own knees went weak, "Well done Ryoko, you handled yourself very well. Aeka, help Tenchi to the house awhile, Ryoko and I will be down shortly." The Princess nodded and tugged on Tenchi gently though she couldn't help but feel her heart sink slightly as she noticed Tenchi's jealous expression as the injured Ryoko still attempted to fuss over the unconscious stranger.

"My god, what the hell happened up here?" Washu asked as she finally appeared on the scene, "I just passed Tenchi and Aeka, and now you're injured too Ryoko?" She stared at the man on the ground and then glanced over towards the remains of the pelt that she'd just passed. "Katsuhito, I'll be back up with something to take him down to my lab, will you keep an eye on him till I get back? Ryoko come with me, now, I need to check you're wounds out as well." Washu said sternly, the younger woman nodded but cast a glance at Sesshomaru's weakened form.

"Alright but we need to get him help soon…" She said before allowing Washu to lead her back towards the house, the two of them returned to chaos.

Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were questioning Aeka and fussing over the now nearly unconscious Tenchi. Kiyone was the first to notice Ryoko and Washu entering the back doors, "Not you too Ryoko! How did this happen?" The Galaxy Police officer asked in a worried tone, Ryoko laughed slightly.

"No biggie, sorry you won't have to write up any reports about this one Kiyone and least not that I know of…" The ex pirate huffed; she didn't realize how Tenchi could take the poison if even her body was reacting badly to the effects.

Seeing the condition Tenchi had fallen into Washu had Mihoshi and Kiyone assist Aeka into moving him into her lab where she placed him in a regenerative machine, the clear glass allowed the girl's to see him as he healed, a breathing mask was placed over his nose and mouth in case he needed any assistance.

"Alright… I need to stay here with Ryoko and Tenchi-dono, Kiyone, Mihoshi, I want you to go up with that hover stretcher over there and get our other patient. Let Katsuhito know I'll be up in a little while to clean up the mess, and tell him not to touch _anything_. Alright? That goes for you two as well and please be careful when handling that man… I'm not quite sure who he is and he doesn't seem to trust us to well yet…. Ok come on now girl's hurry please!" The two galaxy police officers nodded before grabbing the hover stretcher and running off towards the exit of the lab, Washu cast a glance over at Ryoko.  
"Come here, let me take a look at you now…" She said gently as Ryoko showed her mother her wrists without a word, Aeka was staring down at Tenchi through her tear filled eyes. She couldn't help it but she could feel a deep resentment burning in her chest for the ex pirate, this one was strong and true unlike the small rivalry she often felt for the other woman.

"…How could you?" She said suddenly surprising both Ryoko and Washu, "How could you save that man?!" The Princess shrieked her voice cracking with emotion as she glared at the spiky haired woman before her. "Did you feel pity for him because he's a blood thirsty monster like yourself?!" She cried her Jurai energy beginning to gather around her as she lost control of her own emotions, Ryoko's eyes widened and a pained look crossed her already pale features.

Washu glared at the enraged Princess, "Out now." She said her brow furrowed as the Princess suddenly froze her pink eyes widening, she instantly calmed and lowered her head before rushing out of the lab leaving the mother and daughter in dismal silence.

Several minutes later Mihoshi and Kiyone returned with the injured Sesshomaru their faces grim, it didn't look good for the demon, his vital signs were barely registering even on Washu's delicate equipment once she'd connected him to a machine similar to the one Tenchi was already lying in. Kiyone glanced over at Ryoko who looked completely lost; her body was dirty and covered with blood and grime, "Ryoko? Would you like to take a bath with Mihoshi and me? I know you and Washu bathed earlier, but I think you need some time to relax…" Washu nodded at this, speaking up for her daughter.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, thank you Kiyone, why don't you go Ryoko?" The scientist soothed rubbing Ryoko's back with a small hand, the woman nodded never raising her eyes from the floor as she did so. Mihoshi smiled softly and grabbed her hand leading her towards the laboratory door; Washu caught Kiyone's attention before she could follow the other two.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind keeping an eye on her for a little while? I'm going to be stuck in here till at least the same time tomorrow working on these two and well… Lady Aeka isn't taking this whole thing very well and seems to be blaming Ryoko for it." Kiyone looked shocked but Washu silenced her before she could question the scientist about it further.

"I'm not really sure what's going on myself, so please if you could just keep her company for now… In my place." She said quietly, Kiyone smiled softly, it was true that she had once disliked Ryoko very much, but it was usually the space pirate who kept her sane when Mihoshi ground down her nerves too much.

"I'll do my best little Washu." Kiyone assured before turning and heading towards where Mihoshi and Ryoko were waiting by the door, Washu sighed and glanced towards the two men that had been left behind.

"Its gonna be a _long_ night…"

* * *

Bwahahahaha! (is tempted to throw in steamy Kiyone and Ryoko make out scene) Naw, I won't hahaha, but that is the only Yuri pairing I like lol So yeah chapta 2! And our other little saying was…. "Aeka all over…." (get it? I-ache- a?) Just ignore me... Anyway, _**please review**_, hope you enjoyed and daaaaamn, that Princess must be PMSin'! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoko waited patiently by the back door for Mihoshi and Kiyone to grab their things for the onsen, she didn't really want to be anywhere near Aeka at the moment. The Princess seemed overly worked up and in her current state of mind their may be some harsh words exchanged if they were to get into an argument.

She could now hear Mihoshi and Kiyone conversing as they descended the staircase, but they were cut short by Aeka. "Would you two mind helping me clean up around the house a bit?" She could hear the strain in Aeka's voice as she tried to remain cheerful, Mihoshi instantly agreed to help but Kiyone kindly apologized and continued towards Ryoko, much to the ex pirate's relief.

As the two walked out onto the porch they were assaulted with a rather chilly breeze, Kiyone could feel goose bumps prickle her skin as they walked slowly towards the onsen. She cast a quick glance at Ryoko who seemed to be completely lost in thought, "….Ryoko, I don't mean to be rude… But what is it that happened earlier?" The woman asked gently, Ryoko lifted her eyes but didn't speak up right away.

"Well, Washu and I were bathing in the onsen when suddenly we felt an enormous amount of energy out of no where, and just shortly after that we heard muffled screams. So I flew to check it out, when I got there, Tenchi was fighting off this man… He ended up getting clawed in the arm, and well that's about the same time Aeka arrived on the scene. I couldn't attack that man, because well… I met him, or well I had talked to him in the past. While I was sealed in that damn cave, I was the one who helped him get to our time. He's from feudal Japan, and well, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't himself. So I couldn't bring myself to fight and kill him, especially in his weakened state. I managed to distract him long enough to get this shard out of the large gash he has and as soon as that thing left his body he passed out…. Did I do something wrong? I mean Aeka thinks that I've done something horrible…" She said her eyes growing moist, but for once she chose not to hide her tears.

Kiyone shook her head, something didn't quite add up as to why Aeka was so angry over Ryoko's actions. "Maybe she's upset because the man had hurt Tenchi, but… that still doesn't give her the right to treat you so coldly…" A deep silence was held between the two until they had finally entered the onsen. The two women were both lost in their own respective thoughts, Ryoko sat down on the cool wooden planks. Listening intently to the water as it rushed out of the pipes and down over the rocks to meld into the pools, the warm mineral vapors soothing her senses.

Kiyone carefully began to move the wash cloth over the golden eyed woman's tired and stiff shoulders, she paused for a moment a small chuckle escaping her. Ryoko opened one eye suddenly reminded that it wasn't Washu bathing her this time.

"You know, I find it really funny Ryoko… I used to hate you and think you were the most horrible, rude and obnoxious person in the galaxy… But now that I've come to know you better, I think you're the most like me out of all the other girl's in the house. Sometimes I wish I could be as brave and outspoken as you are, especially when it's with something I truly believe in… Thank you for being there for me, even if at times it seems as though I don't want the support, I really am glad to have it."

Ryoko grinned slightly, her fangs protruding below her slightly chapped lips, "Aha! I knew it!" She said with a chuckle, "I always knew you had a soft spot for me… But wait… You aren't a lesbian are you?" Kiyone gaped at her in shock at the bluntness at of the question, or maybe it was just the question itself…?

"W-what? No, I'm not, what would ever give you that idea?" She asked in a serious tone, Ryoko winked.

"Well, you know, since you and Mihoshi are always together and what not… Even if Mihoshi's straight it wouldn't be all that hard to talk her into doing something kinky… You're not bi are you…?"

"NO! I'm straight all right? I don't need to get that here too… Everyone at GP headquarters always picked on us for being a couple too; I don't hate Mihoshi or anything… But I don't at all times out right like her either, I mean she's too nice to hate, but she's too stupid to like." The cop said in an exasperated tone, Ryoko laughed.

"Nice choice of words, though I have heard you mutter that you'd wish she'd die." Ryoko said chuckling as she caught Kiyone's slight twitch at the knowledge that the other woman had overheard her quiet plea. "Anyway… Thanks for this really, I feel a hell of a lot better than I did earlier… But I'm still not looking forward to facing Aeka."

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he listened to Sesshomaru's brat whine, "Where is lord Sesshomaru? He left with you, where is he!" She cried while clinging to Sango for support, Jaken remained a little ways from the group with Ah Un, he did not want to risk getting beaten or man handled by the half breed or his friends.

Kagome was currently applying a bandage and some soothing ointment to a gash in his shoulder that had been affected by Naraku's miasma. "I told you already you little whelp; I don't know where the bastard is… He ran off after Naraku even when I told him that he was gone." He growled irritably, Shippo frowned trying to think of something he could offer Rin that might cheer her up. But the only thing he could think of would be his top, which was his favorite toy. He had just a day earlier eaten all of the sweets that Kagome had brought him from her world, so they couldn't be of any help.

Sango hugged the little girl close; she had stayed by Rin's side since Sesshomaru had departed because not long after they had rescued Kohaku, Kagura was sent to whisk him away again.

Though the wind witch was helping Naraku she didn't really seem all that thrilled to be doing so, she had even warned them that he planned on taking his night of weakness soon so that the next time they attacked him he would be much more powerful. Of course they debated as to whether or not they should trust her, but then again she had taken Kohaku willingly and ensured his safety to a worried Sango.

Rin had finally fallen asleep in the demon slayers arms, she didn't quite trust InuYasha's group yet, but she was steadily growing closer to Sango and the elder woman didn't mind this one bit.

Sango glanced towards the stars knowing that tomorrow they planned on getting Rin back to her beloved Sesshomaru; the demon slayer didn't know what it was that the child saw in that man, but he must have had some good in him for the little girl to love him so dearly.

* * *

The dinner table at the Masaki household was quiet this evening, Katsuhito had decided to come down to dine with the family as well to keep things in order and to check on Tenchi. Ryoko ate slowly savoring the newly found flavors as each one entered her mouth, she had always heard the others comment on how good of a cook Sasami was, and if she ate all this good food now then she knew she couldn't like any other food that wasn't up to par with the little princess' expert style.

She had recovered some of her sense of taste earlier on in the day, but when she attempted to take a deep chug of sake now it caused her to gag. The warm feeling that she so cherished had become almost too much to bear and the taste of alcohol was one that she'd have to get used to. The others stared at her in surprised as she sheepishly wiped her mouth and pushed the sake bottle back to its rightful place in the middle of the table.

The night seemed to drag on for the confused young woman, so much so that by around eight thirty she was ready to head off to bed.

Sitting up on her rafter that overlooked the living room she gave a mighty stretch before taking notice to the deserted room below her. Judging by the fact that the television was still on and several full glasses still graced the table, she guessed that Tenchi had woken up and the others had already gone off to Washu's lab to greet him. "Nice of 'em to wake good ole' Ryoko up…" She muttered as she hovered from her perch down to the hardwood floor below.

Moving towards the lab door she steeled herself with the possible confrontation with Aeka, but the feeling that entered her chest as she opened the door was not one she expected…. She felt suddenly very much alone; alienated from the only people she could call her family.

She stood frozen in the doorway, the lump caught in her throat preventing her from making any form of sound.

Tenchi was awake, and Aeka was in his arms… In his warm embrace, the two of them seemed off in their own world, and everyone else smiled cheerfully as if everything was in its rightful place. How could she feel this way? How could she feel so alone when they were right there before her…. It felt like she was back in that damn cave, watching everyone around her go on with their lives, she was once again invisible… A mere specter that had some how made its way into a living, breathing body….

"….T-Tenchi…." She whispered weakly, finally finding her voice. Even with such a softly spoken word she managed to catch the attention of everyone in the room.

Washu turned, a smile gracing her childlike features but it quickly fell as soon as she noticed her daughter's expression.

The other's watched in silence as Aeka and Tenchi both shifted to face her, Tenchi hated himself but the smile he tried to conjure up just wouldn't appear on his tired face. And he could feel Aeka tense as she glared at Ryoko, he wasn't sure what had transpired between the two of them, but things didn't look good.

Ryoko started forward sensing that he wasn't going to say much without her prompting him to do so, "Tenchi, I'm glad to see that you're alright…" She said softly, she could feel pain shoot through her heart as he looked away.

There was so much that Tenchi wanted to say to the cyan haired woman before him, but…. The words didn't seem to want to form so finally he spoke up, giving her little more than a curt reply, "Yes… I'm feeling much better now."

Washu frowned at the tension that had begun to build up in the room, "Ahem, alright, we've all had time to say our piece. I think its time that we let Lord Tenchi get some rest. Come on gals, out ya go, you can see him in the morning." She said in a matter of fact tone, she then turned to Kiyone and Ryoko who had already started out. "You two, wait, I want to have a word with you." She said calmly, bidding the others good night before walking over to where Tenchi was sitting.

"Now, Ryoko, I think it may be fun if you sleep in Kiyone and Mihoshi's room with them tonight, is that ok Ryoko-chan?" The diminutive scientist asked with a small smile, Ryoko nodded slightly her back still turned to everyone else.

Kiyone frowned as she took notice to the tears that were making their way down the strong woman's tanned face; she'd never seen Ryoko cry before today… And yet, she'd seen her break down twice now with in the last few hours… Something was up, and she felt pity for the ex pirate, whom everyone seemed to think was incapable of feeling pain.

She then glanced over towards Tenchi who was staring blankly at the floor, he seemed to be lost in thought as he sat their on the edge of his "bed", his knuckles white from his tight grip on the machine.

The four people were suddenly shocked out of their thoughts as the second machine gave a loud beeping sound and the man lying inside it sat up slowly, ripping the breathing apparatus off of his face as he did so.

Kiyone stared at the ragged looking man; his body and hair were still covered in dirt and blood; with his horrible condition they had been more worried about saving his life than cleaning him up completely.

"….Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Ryoko asked in a firm voice as she approached the still disoriented demon, his golden eyes narrowed at her from behind his messy bangs.

"….You…." He said in a low growl, acknowledging only Ryoko's presence in the room. Tenchi glared at the other man angrily, he didn't know why he wasn't restrained in some way… And if he dared to harm one hair of any of his family member's heads Tenchi would make sure he didn't recover from his injuries. He didn't know why, but he hated the man that sat not five feet from him, usually Tenchi felt compassion for everyone… Even his enemies, why was this man so different?

Ryoko moved over towards the wounded demon and reached out to rub some dirt free from his cheek he snarled at her touch. Their eyes locked and she could feel him relax slightly but he still seemed rather wary of her being so close.

"You remember me…?" She asked softly pulling her hand back, not wanting to upset him or his injury. He merely glared at her, his sharp eyes never leaving hers as she waited for his reply.

Growing bored of the staring contest her daughter was having with the new man, Washu cleared her throat, "Ok, ok, enough of that you two. You men need more rest, you can move around tomorrow if you'd like but I'm not releasing either of you until then. And ladies, I think you two could do with some sleep as well, it's been a long day." She added with a tired smile, Ryoko nodded blushing as she moved back to her spot beside Kiyone.

The Galaxy Police officer nodded her head towards Tenchi, "Good night, Tenchi." She then turned to face the other injured man and in a somewhat unsteady voice bid him good night as well, he merely glared after Ryoko who was already moving slowly towards the door.

"Good night." She said to no one in particular before she exited the lab, Kiyone hurried after her not wanting to leave her alone for too long with the way she was acting.

Washu sighed glancing back towards the two stiff shouldered young men that were to remain in her care until the morning, she moved over to Tenchi first wanting to change his bandage on his arm before allowing him to go back to sleep.

"How's it feeling?" She asked as she gently removed the bandage from his lean muscled arm, the young prince winced slightly as she began to place more ointment on the wound.

"Its feeling better then it did when the poison was eating away at it…" He muttered with a slightly nervous chuckle, she shook her head at the discoloration of the wound.

"Hmm, it's healed slightly but that odd color is still bothering me, you'd think it would have gone away with all the poison gone. Too bad that the samples I got from the remains of that pelt had been exposed to the air too long to be properly analyzed… Anyway, let me get this wrapped up again and then I'll get you something to help you sleep."

Tenchi frowned as his thoughts drifted back to the other man in the room, he didn't want to look at him again, just the thought of him made Tenchi's blood boil. But why, was he jealous? Was he upset with Ryoko for that reason too?

"There you go, all done Tenchi-dono. And here, take these." Washu instructed clapping once and a bottle popped into existence before him and he caught it after a slight delay, she then clapped again and a glace of water appeared, luckily for Tenchi she caught the newly appeared item this time.

"Thank you little Washu." He said with a smile as he took two of the small blue pills with the full glass of water before lying back down in the healing machine.

Washu then started for the other man, though she knew in his current state he couldn't do much to harm her with her powers to protect her, but the moment her eyes met his she wished she hadn't already sent Ryoko to bed.

His eyes were so piercing, searching for any possible weakness she might have in her being. And she knew… If his eyes were sharp enough, he'd see straight through her, see everything she so desperately tried to hide…. Her hate for herself, her insecurities, her doubt, her ignorance, and her pain…

"…Why is you're scent is similar to that of the other wench's?" Sesshomaru asked in a low tone, his amber eyes never leaving her wide emerald ones, she seemed startled by the sound of his voice and her shaking increased. He could feel his more feral side grinning inwardly at her sign of weakness, she had a similar aura to the other woman's as well, they were obviously blood relatives.

"I am Ryoko's mother." Washu stated firmly, regaining her senses once Sesshomaru had averted his eyes to stare at Tenchi who had sat up to watch what was going on. "….She's been very worried about your well being you know, you could at least call her by her name." The woman said in a calm voice as she reached her hand out to undo the bandages that surrounded his abdomen, but she quickly found he was still quite alert even in his weakened state.

"Do not touch me human…." He snarled in a low voice, his fangs bared. The scientist's muscles tensed as she tried to calm her now frantically racing heart, his grip was crushing on her wrist but she was able to keep her face straight as she regarded him as coolly as possible.

"Now see here, _Sesshomaru_, I'm no human. I am Washu Hakubi, one of the greatest scientific minds in the entire universe; I'm not exactly sure what race I am… But I am not human." She stated firmly, phasing her slender arm through his hand.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further as he watched her arm literally slip through his fingers; he had seen many demon's that had possessed that ability but he had not been expecting it from the small woman before him. Her now commanding voice shook him from his thoughts, "I need to put a fresh bandage on that wound of yours or it will get infected, and with how deep it is… That's the last thing you want." She said once again reaching out for his bandaged wound; he let out a deep warning growl.

"Leave it be; this Sesshomaru does not need such things. It will heal on its own." He stated as he brushed her hand away, more gently this time.

Straightening herself, Washu frowned at the man, but judging by his attitude she doubted he was going to listen to her. "Fine, if that's what you want. Then will you at least go back to resting? You need to sleep and allow your body to heal, if you want to sleep some where else you'll have to wait at least until tomorrow." She said before turning and heading off towards her own chambers, she had their restoring machines connected to her holotop, the computer would record their vital signs over the course of the night and would alert Washu if there were any complications so she could at least attempt to get some sleep.

Sesshomaru was tempted speak out against her, but his body was tired and not knowing where he was he decided it would be in his best interest to remain in a place that was safe at least until his powers recovered enough that he could protect himself.

Once Washu had disappeared through a small door the lights dimmed slightly, but even then Tenchi did not remove his eyes from the other man. "If you harm any one of them I swear it will be the last thing you do." He said in a cold voice, his usually kind eyes were now hard and filled with dislike.

Sesshomaru glanced at him, his stoic expression had returned to its rightful place on his handsome features, "Boy, do not waste your life for such a trivial matter… This Sesshomaru does not go around senselessly killing, especially not weak foes. There's no sport in such a cowardice act." He stated before lying down and allowing his heavy eyes to drift closed, several minutes later his ears picked up on the sounds of Tenchi doing the same.

Kiyone glanced over towards Ryoko; the woman was curled up into a tight ball, very little of her wild mane was even showing from underneath the covers. "Ryoko-san? Are you still awake?" She asked softly, in an attempt not to wake Mihoshi.

"…Yeah, why Kiyone...?" The ex pirate asked in a tired voice, the other woman suddenly wished she hadn't said anything at all.

"I uh… I'm not sure what is going on, and I don't know what will happen… But I'm sure everything will turn out ok, and… With a little polishing, that new man will probably be very attractive." She added with a small giggle, Ryoko couldn't help but smile slightly at her companion's giddy response.

"….Thanks Kiyone, and yes, I think you're right."

* * *

Mmmm sort of liked this chapter ;p but I really can't wait for things to start getting more action packed… And yes! Sesshy is awake! Hahaha anyway, yes I know.. Tenchi is mildly OOC but… I mean he's not being a dick to Ryoko; he's just not… well talking to her much. More like he doesn't know what to say to her, because in truth he doesn't even know how he feels. Anyway please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoko shivered, she attempted to open her eyes but the heavy lids didn't seem too keen on moving. Gritting her teeth the ex pirate grew irate at the fact that her body wasn't responding to her commands to move; suddenly her breath caught in her throat as something slithered below her fingertips.

"My, my, what energy…" A velvety voice whispered in her ear, fear gripped the young woman's heart; but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move nor make any form of sound.

She could feel an oddly familiar, cold, clammy hand grip her arm before it slowly slid its way down towards her wrist. 'The gem!' She thought, her mind trying to grasp where she'd heard the man's horrible voice before, her first thought was Kagato. '….B-but he's dead! He has to be…' She corrected inwardly, but her frantic mind was so consumed by fear that anything was possible.

It was just like before when she was… 'Born', she could feel hot tears making their way down her cold cheeks. The day Kagato had released her from her tank she'd grown in, only to make her into his tool….

Suddenly a deafening scream escaped her as she felt the flesh of her wrist being severed and the warmth of the gem, her energy source, seemed to fade as quickly as the blood drained from her body.

* * *

"…Ryoko! Ryoko, wake up!!" Kiyone cried frantically, she was struggling to still Ryoko's flailing limbs.

The demoness' eyes were wide, her feline like pupils nearly invisible in their narrowed state. Mihoshi sat up suddenly; the blonde was rubbing at her still sleep logged eyes, seemingly oblivious to the chaos taking place just a few feet from her.

"Mmmm… Breakfast time Kiyone…?" She asked stupidly, possibly mistaking Ryoko's shrieks for one of her routine squabbles with Aeka.

Kiyone glared over her shoulder at her dim witted partner, her eyebrow twitching slightly in her agitation, "… You dolt! Get over here and help meeeeee!" Kiyone cried as Ryoko continued to struggle against her, the ex pirate's strength was nothing like the Galaxy Police Officer had encountered in any of her arrests… She was now quite thankful that the Statue of Limitations had given Ryoko a complete pardon, if not for that she would have had to arrest the pirate when she'd first met her. In her current position, if wouldn't have had such a good grip on the other woman's flailing arms she most likely would have already been thrown to the other side of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry! What do I do?" Mihoshi wailed helplessly as she slowly approached the two women, Kiyone merely continued to glare at her clueless partner.

But before the blunette could insult her, the body beneath her gave a huge shutter before finally relaxing underneath her firm grip, the only sounds in the room were Ryoko's ragged breaths and Mihoshi's sniffling.

"…Ryoko?" Kiyone whispered fearfully, she was afraid to send the woman into another fit. Taking a deep breath the younger woman gently shook the ex pirate in an attempt to rouse her.

The demoness' amber eyes fluttered open after a few seconds, "…What the hell…?" She muttered, her fingers sliding through her messy mane of cyan hair as she attempted to calm her racing heart.

Kiyone sighed in relief as the realization that her friend was back to her normal self hit her in full force. Mihoshi was suddenly at her side, her big blue eyes widened with worry. "Oh Kiyone, are you alright? You're bleeding!" Her partner cried, tears streaming down her tan cheeks.

Kiyone blinked and gently rubbed just underneath her throbbing nose, during her violent thrashing Ryoko had managed to give the blunette a rather sound clobbering to the face. When she retracted her hand and examined her now blood coated fingers the remaining color fled from her horrified face.

Letting out a loud shriek the young woman jumped up and ran for the door and then hurried towards the upstairs bathroom, Ryoko sat up a confused look crossing her features.

"…Did I miss something?" She asked one slender brow arched, Mihoshi turned a surprised look crossing her own features as if she was just now realizing Ryoko was in the room.

"Oh hello Ryoko-san! When did you get in here?" She asked in her normal chipper voice, the ex pirate gave her a pitying glance before teleporting to the door.

"Mmm, never mind that Mihoshi, I'm heading down to grab some grub, smells like Sasami's already got things going… Why don't you go check up on Kiyone?" She suggested making the blonde's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Kiyone! She was bleeding! Thank you Ryoko-san! I think you are right, I… Oh my, maybe I should grab bandages first… Or no, maybe get her onto Yagami… Or wait, Yukinojo could probably fix her up too…."

Ryoko shook her head and floated out into the hallway as the bumbling blonde continued to list of her options on ways to help Kiyone with her bleeding nose.

Teleporting down into the dining room Ryoko stretched, she was now wearing one of her trademark outfits, the sleek black tail twitched slightly as the inviting smells reminded her of her hunger. The feeling of "hunger" was one she would have to get accustomed to, if she let herself go too long it became almost painfully annoying.

Turning to face the table she was surprised to see that Washu was already seated, a newspaper in hand with a half empty plate before her. "You're up early daughter, what was all that screaming about? Lady Aeka isn't even up yet." The pink haired scientist said lowering her reading material to look at her daughter.

Ryoko's tail grew kinky at the question, and she averted her amber eyes from the all seeing emerald that were studying her as she took her place at the table. "It was just a nightmare, no biggie. I'm guessing it's from all these new senses ya know? I'm oversensitive at the moment so yeah." The younger woman responded a smile crossing her features; Washu shook her head sadly seeing Ryoko taking pride in such a pitiful response.

"Mmm I see," Washu said placing her small glasses into her pocket; she took note to Ryoko's wondering eyes as they moved towards the laboratory door. "Tenchi-dono already headed out into the fields, and Sesshomaru is still resting. Maybe you can get him to eat; he has no interest in coming out here or even having me bring him anything…" The scientist finished with a sigh, she took another bite of fish before continuing. "I studied his DNA a little last night before he woke up, he's a "demon" all right. "Caniscean" race, they can be found on planet K1260, ironically most of Earth's demons are 'aliens.' Seems to work out about right, at first there weren't very strict laws when it came to becoming involved with developing civilizations. Of course, now a days the laws are extremely tight, and this planet is under strict rule with the Jurai Royal family keeping such a close eye on it… For several reasons I'm guessing."

Ryoko cocked her head at the notion, but quickly brushed it off. "So he doesn't know he's an 'alien' then?" She asked twiddling her fingers on the hard wood of the table, Washu nodded.

"Quite naturally, his race has been here for many, many years. Not as long as the humans of course, but long enough that their own origins may have been lost. If they had a specific reason for leaving their planet in the first place they may have not wanted the younger generations to even know." Ryoko nodded seeing her mother's point, just then Sasami came into the room humming happily to herself as she refilled Washu's glass for her.

"Uh, wow! Hello Ryoko! Good morning, you sure are up early." The little Princess said with a warm but surprised look on her face, Ryoko chuckled slightly.

"G'morning to you too, would you mind bringing me out an extra plate for Sesshomaru? And maybe if it's alright, I'll take Tenchi's lunch out to him then…" Sasami winked at the older woman who was now staring embarrassed at the wood grain of the table as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever laid eyes on, the Princess' grin would have put the Cheshire cat's to shame as she agreed full heartedly.

"Of course I can! I'll be right back with the food for you two, and then I'll get Tenchi's ready when it's closer to lunch time for you then." She replied before skipping back into the kitchen Ryo-Ohki hot on her heels eager for the chance to mooch a carrot off of the kind hearted young girl.

Washu smiled softly at her confused daughter, she could sense the girl's thoughts, and though she knew Ryoko didn't like it Washu would often open their link to see what she was thinking. "Ryoko… No matter what you do, understand this… There are more men out there than just Lord Tenchi; I know you care very deeply for him. And I don't doubt that he does have some feelings for you but… You can't wait forever, that just isn't fair." The elder woman said, and despite her smaller form she suddenly seemed so much wiser than she usually did.

Not only was she a genius, she was a mother, and a woman who had lived through quite a bit. She'd lived through good times, bad times, victories, losses…. And births and deaths, and Ryoko could feel her experience in her voice. She hadn't heard her speak so seriously, not since Taro and her whole speech about how she'd once had a baby, and a husband…

A family, _a family_… Though Ryoko would never outright admit it to anyone she loved the thought of being a mother, the chance to give a child the life she'd been deprived of and to share her life with a man she truly loved. But it seemed with the way things were going that she would have to wait quite a bit longer before anything like that would happen.

Smiling softly she grasped Washu's small hand tightly with her own, much to the genius' surprise, "…Thanks mom." She said in a tone that she rarely used with the other woman, it was not far from the one she used so often when she and Tenchi shared a tender moment….

'Tenchi.' Ryoko thought her smile quickly faltering; she didn't want to lie…. She did have feelings for this other man, and with the way Tenchi had been responding to her lately why shouldn't she try? She'd waited loyally for him, a powerful, beautiful and intelligent ex pirate… Renown through out the universe as one of the most powerful beings to ever exist and he wouldn't even give her a try?

Washu shook her head with a quiet chuckle, their special moment may have been short lived but she sure as hell wasn't ever going to forget that. And deciding that she wanted to say one more thing before she let Ryoko off the hook, she reminded her daughter of her prescence by giving her hand a small squeeze.

"….I'm glad you were born my daughter and no one else's, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most. But I promise I will support you from her on out, whatever you choose to do. Just make sure you're true to yourself, or you'll end up like me… I let my love get away, and with him went my child, and if I could go back I wouldn't let him leave…" She said with a sad smile, Ryoko blinked as she was brought back into the dinning room in time for her mother's last comment.

Grabbing her glass and downing its contents Washu then rose from her spot, and brushed a few stray crumbs from her Space Academy shirt, "I'll go check on Kiyone and make sure her nose is ok… You gave her quite the beating, and oh, don't worry… I didn't access your dream, but if you want I can analyze it then." Ryoko shook her head with a chuckle, but for once she wasn't mad at Washu for reading her mind.

She watched as the scientist made her way towards the stairs before turning back to stare at her hands, she sat there for several moments just mulling over the many thoughts moving through her mind.

"Ryoko-chan! Here you go, Washu told me that Sesshomaru likes more meat type foods so I prepared that one for him and this one is yours, I made them in bento boxes so you can carry them into the lab easier. Plus if he's not hungry right now then we can always just refrigerate it."

Ryoko smiled as she accepted the two bento boxes from Sasami, "Thanks, do you and Ryo-Ohki want to come in and say hi too? Or well… Maybe it would be better to wait a bit, he's still being a bit temperamental, but I think he's just being difficult because he's not familiar with us and our home yet." She finished ruffling Sasami's hair gently then her free hand, the Princess chuckled slightly readjusting her bands and smiled.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm sure you'll introduce me to him later." She said before once again skipping back into the kitchen, but this time rather than follow the young girl Ryo-Ohki snuck into the laboratory behind Ryoko. The smell of carrots in her bento was too enticing for the little cabbit to ignore.

* * *

Sesshomaru grit his teeth his claws digging into the metal of the machine around him, his acid was beginning to drip from his claws bringing a loud hissing noise into the room. Sweat covered his already dirty brow in a light sheen; his dreams were haunted by the figure of Naraku…. Rin lay dead in his arms, and he was on the brink of death himself, the young girl's eyes were open and staring lifelessly into his own. And for the first time in his life he felt grief, pure grief… Over the loss of a human, how ironic was that? The child had affected him so deeply; perhaps this was how his father had felt….

Suddenly, much to the Tai Youkai's relief, the scene before him evaporated into the cold machinery and empty silver walls that was Washu's laboratory. He could hear a woman's voice, _that_ woman's voice. He sat up to glare at her; she was currently kneeling with her back to him. A meowing could be heard from the other side of her, he guessed that she had some sort of cat demon with her.

"…Here you little rat, now go on… Get, shoo! Ryo-Ohki! Ugh, I've got to tell Sasami to stop spoiling you so much…. Oh! I'm sorry did we wake you?" Ryoko asked noticing Sesshomaru's attentive form. Ryo-Ohki peeked out from around her master's leg and upon seeing the strange man she 'popped' into her toddler form and shyly clung to Ryoko's arm.

Sesshomaru watched the child, the two females before him both had cyan hair, only the smaller one had a shocking mane of wild dark brown hair going down the center of her head. He noticed the two boxes that the elder one held under her arm, she rose to her full height her free hand clutching the smaller girl's tightly.

"Here, I brought you some food. Washu helped our cook get some ideas for stuff that you would be interested in eating… Well possibly interested." Ryoko said extending the blue box out towards him, heaving a sigh Sesshomaru took the box from her. Taking note to the blush that crossed her slightly tanned cheeks as his long fingers brushed her own.

He opened the container and was met with a delicious aroma, there was grilled eel and some teriyaki steak as well as various other fish, the demon calmly took up the chopsticks from within the box and after positioning it correctly on his lap began to eat slowly. Ryoko snapped her fingers and the comfy chair she'd sat in only a day earlier reappeared, she took a seat before setting in on her own food. "…So how are you feeling?" She asked softly, admiring her food rather that raising her eyes to meet his following her question.

Normally the demon lord would have ignored the question, but this woman was slowly earning his respect. He had surprised himself when he'd taken the food she'd offered him so easily, he had told himself it was because he had just seen that dream where the young Rin had lain dead in his arms. Connecting this meal to the one she'd offered him when she found him injured out in the woods just outside her village.

"…I'm feeling much better." He said in a calm voice, watching her as she continued to slowly ingest her food. Ryoko slowly raised her eyes to meet his; she chuckled slightly bringing a deep frown to his face.

"What is it about this Sesshomaru that makes you laugh so?" He growled falling back into his aloof speech pattern; Ryoko struggled to quell her laughter to keep from breaking his trust.

"…You need to get cleaned up; your hair is so dirty that it's sticking up at odd angles. It's almost as bad as mine!" She joked with a nervous laugh, his frown deepened as she struggled to keep from mocking him further.

"Fine then wench, you shall clean this Sesshomaru up." He growled placing his chopsticks back into the now empty box; Ryoko's giggles stopped instantly and she raised her eyes again slowly to meet his.

"Say what?"

* * *

Bwahahaha! coughs He can be so bad… Damn, I may have to draw that scene. Lol Anyway, so anyone who pays any attention to what I say at the end of these is probably wondering what happened to the fun, light happy story I said this was going to be… Sorry I lied, for some odd reason I've been in a foul mood lately, going back and forth from depressed to extremely pissed off, and its been having an affect on both my artwork and my writing… Anyway, so, do you like it more in the Tenchi POV? Or should I do a chapter that's mainly the Inu cast? Hmm in any case, please, _please_, _**please**_ review? D,: 


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoko's eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at the man before her, "And why the hell would I do that?" She growled out, placing her own chopsticks back into the box despite the fact that her meal was only half eaten, Sesshomaru was about to respond when Washu entered the lab.

"I hate to admit it Ryoko dear, but… You may have to give him at least some aid, with the injury he has and the fact that he only has one arm well… It'll be hard for him to properly clean himself." Washu said as seriously as she could, she then decided to finish the rest of the conversation over the mental link. 'Besides this is a way for you to reinforce his trust for you, and at this point…. You're the only one he trusts enough to bathe him.'

Ryoko flinched at this seeing her mother's point, in most aspects it wasn't really that big of a deal to her. She'd proven time and time again that nudity and personal space weren't really that big of issues in her book; her problem in this case was… His attitude, she was afraid that he might take this as an 'I'm more dominant than you' outlook which could lead to her losing all hopes of getting to know him better on equal terms.

After a moment of contemplation she glanced back over at the demon lord trying to hide her resentment for the idea as best she could, "Yeah that's true, wouldn't want ole gimpy to injure himself any further, hmm alright. Come on dirt ball." She said teleporting over to him quickly and grabbing his bento before he could respond.

"Here," She said throwing Washu the two containers, "could you take those back to Sasami? His is empty, but mine still has some in it, tell her she can make less for me at lunch then and just heat that up." Washu nodded trying not to grin as Ryoko grabbed the temperamental man by the hand before whisking him away with a slight hiss.

* * *

"Are you sure his scent is going this way Inuyasha? There doesn't seem to be anything over this way…" Kagome said looking at the rather flat area that surrounded them, they'd just a few minutes ago come out into a large clearing. There was a crater off to their left and not far ahead of them the area lead into another, smaller forest, but this forest seemed to lead back up into the mountains.

The hanyou stood up from where he had been sniffing the ground his expression serious, "Yeah, I'm positive, Sesshomaru's scent is very faint…. But Naraku's isn't." He growled, he then glanced up towards the mountains. "Anybody else _feel_ that?" He asked his golden eyes narrowing; he could see the faint outline of a rough path leading up into the forest opposite them.

"Yes, I feel it Inuyasha…. There's a pretty strong aura coming from up there…But it's as if it's being blocked by something." Miroku said his grip tightening on his staff as the ascended the rather rough forest path, Jaken mumbled a line of curses from not far behind them as he tripped over a tree branch and rolled back down the way he'd just come.

Ignoring the small imp's plight they continued onwards until a large, ominous looking cave could be seen looming just beyond the bamboo that surrounded them.

* * *

Sesshomaru stiffened as he felt himself being pulled closer to the demoness' warm body, the speed at which they'd been moving just seconds before stopped instantly and he could once again hear properly. He stood still unsure if his feet were actually placed on the ground or not, and the only sound was the soft rushing of water around him. The scent of various minerals and a rough earthy smell assaulted his senses; he remained there taking it all in, the serenity calming him at once.

Ryoko admired his strong body as she kept her arms in place around him despite the fact that they were standing on the wooden planks at the entrance of the Onsen, she'd never been so close to him and had time to admire him before. Even covered with dirt and grime as he was he struck her as a stoic, royal and handsome figure. She could feel her stomach doing flip flops as she took notice to how his lips were slightly parted and how his toned figure could be seen through the tattered remains of what seemed to be a once regal kimono.

Her breath hitched as she noticed his eyes fluttering open, she pushed herself back not wanting him to fall into another distrustful fit. He watched her coolly through calm eyes, the cold amber gaze never once leaving her face despite the fact that she stood before him completely nude.

Keeping her amber eyes averted from his she snapped her fingers, summoning a white towel from thin air. She tossed it to him, still not moving her eyes towards him; not even to check if he'd caught the towel. She then flew over towards where the wooden planks stopped just by a small waterfall, and snapped her fingers a second and third time. This time a wooden bucket appeared with various soaps and shampoos, it was quickly followed by a teal wash cloth.

"Well, you comin' or not?" She growled in a slightly irritated voice, she was shocked when he was suddenly right at her side. She hadn't even heard him approaching let alone moving at all, and he had already discarded the tattered remains of his clothing and donned the towel on his lower half. "Uh, s-sit down will ya?" She said trying to keep her voice as demanding as she could.

Sesshomaru did as he was told calmly setting himself down in front of her, and there he sat patiently waiting for her to begin. He had to admit that the scent of the minerals in the Onsen was taking over most of his senses, but another smell had caught his attention. It was one he hadn't noticed since he'd arrived until just several minutes ago, '…The full moon does draw close, but not all demons are affected by it.' He mused to himself trying to keep that thought from creeping back into his mind he cleared his throat. "Well woman? I'm waiting, you said you'd be cleaning me yet all you are doing is sitting there." He growled, twiddling his claws against the cool wooden planks.

Blinking Ryoko quickly squeezed out some body wash onto the wash cloth before lathering it up, "Jeez chill out, I'll have you all dolled up in no time! Do you want me to redo that make up of yours too?" She asked with a huff as she slapped the sudsy wash cloth rather forcefully into his well toned back.

The demon lord glared at her from over his shoulder, "Make up? What are you implying woman?" He asked in a dangerously low tone, she grinned cattily at him.

"Oh come on! You've got eye shadow on; you're obviously one of those men who likes to look better than the women he's with." She said with a slight snicker, and the fact that his muscles were tightening underneath her fingers only made it more gratifying… Or so she thought.

"This Sesshomaru does not have any need for such trivial things, and as such does not wear anything…" The Tai Youkai said in a rather offended tone, Ryoko blinked before teleporting so that she was in front of him. Her own amber eyes narrowed in concentration. She began to scrub gently around his eyes much to the demon lord's discomfort.

Then with a frown she sat back on her haunches, "…. I guess it isn't make up, they're markings then?" She asked in a much more kind tone as she continued to carefully remove the dirt and grime from his face.

She almost missed his slight nod as she examined his smooth and relatively flawless skin as it was slowly uncovered from beneath the layer of filth that had coated it.

As she continued to clean the demon lord she finally coaxed him into talking a bit about himself, he explained how his father was the head of a great clan that ruled over the western province of feudal Japan. She heard of many glorious battles he and his kinsman had waged against other clans and nations, she learned of the little ward that followed him at his ankles… Well both of them, the imp and a little girl by the name of Rin.

"….Don't you have a brother too?" She asked her hand slowing to a stop

The rest of their time spent together in the onsen seemed to fly by and before Ryoko had even realized it she was done with her job. She sat back and admired her work, he was stunning. She couldn't help but admire his good build, handsome features and long flowing tresses.

Washu's voice suddenly brought her back to her senses, "Ah, good you're done. I came to deliver Sesshomaru's new clothes and to tell you, my forgetful daughter that Tenchi is probably getting pretty hungry about now."

Ryoko's eyes widened at her mothers comment, "SHIT! I've got to go now!" She cried teleporting to the door, now fully clothed she turned her head slightly to gaze back at the demon lord. "That was… Fun, well talk to you later." She said simply before disappearing from view.

Washu shook her head, "Well, Ryoko will be Ryoko. Anyway, here, these clothes aren't exactly what you're used to, but well, they're what your people wear. You're actually not a demon, you come from the Caniscean race." She said in a matter of fact tone, nearly forcing the odd garments into his unwilling hand.

The demon lord stared at the foreign robes, but something also seemed oddly familiar about them…

* * *

Ryoko grumbled a thin line of curses as she sped towards the house, her hair flowing wildly out behind her as she did so. She could see Sasami waiting patiently by the back door, "I'm sorry I'm a little late Sasami… Who knew that pompous ass had so much dirt on him." She said with a slight chuckle as she landed lightly several feet in front of the younger girl.

"It's alright Ryoko… To be honest I wasn't expecting to see you here right on time, but anyway… Here, I did what you said with your meal and I gave Tenchi some extras. Good luck!" The little girl said with a smile before she turned and ran back into the house, leaving Ryoko to her thoughts.

"…. Yeah, thanks Sasami…. I'll need all the luck I can get."

* * *

**A/N:** Wooooow sorry for the late update o.o; This freakin' chapter was already typed and everything! I can't believe it… Haha… Oops. Uhm so yeah, it's been awhile. I'm a tad worried to even try to write like this again it seems so much better than a recent attempt at fanfiction I started for Twilight . But I'll do my best 'cuz I really, really liked the idea for this story. As for the questions…

**Vi:** Sesshomaru does talk in the first person in the Inuyasha series on occasion, in my fic I plan on having him use it when he's being an ass. Once he starts to get used to the Ryoko and the others, and begins building trust and respect for them I plan on having him speak normally.

**Francina Gorman:** Ryoko can reproduce, her sex drive and most of her other emotions were subdued by Kagato to make her the 'perfect' killer. She had no distractions, no humanity. I'm guessing that's why he also tampered with her senses, she doesn't need to eat or drink because she gets her power from the gems.

Oh, yeah before I forget I wanted to credit another author for one of my descriptions of the girls... Cuz its been a while I dont really have their username or real name all I can remember is the story title x_x The _"blunette"_ term or whatever it was I used for Kiyone was something I saw in the story **"_Red, Red Roses_"** Its a KiyoRyo Fic... I believe on Adult fanfiction.

_**AND**_ since I'm guessing people will have comments about the statement Washu made *points up* about Sesshomaru **NOT **being a demon? Be patient… It will be explained, and I promise I won't take forever to update x_x BUT I need reviews people! Please??? *puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

No Need For Crossovers!

Chapter 6

* * *

Two amber eyes shifted nervously as their owner made her way slowly down the dirt road that lead to the fields, a shaky hand quickly flew up in an attempt to tame the wild hair that was being gently whipped about by the midsummer breeze….

"Shiiiiit, what am I being so serious about? Huh? I mean come on! I'm Ryoko! Jeesh, if I'm going to let this get to me then I really have become weak!" The space pirate scoffed as she puffed out her chest, "Or… Not." She said letting her breath escape in a long sigh, her shoulders slumping.

'Who am I kidding?' She thought glancing down at the bento boxes and thermos in her left hand, 'That a little food is gonna make every thing better?' She frowned slightly, "Oh, here Tenchi! I brought you your lunch!" Ryoko exclaimed before splitting herself into two separate beings.

"Thank you, Ryoko! Oh I see you just came from the onsen, you smell…. Lovely." The young woman said in a slightly deeper voice, the other then spun on her heel and held a hand up to her face.

"Oh Tenchi…! How kind of you to notice!" She giggled in a girlish tone, extending her left hand back towards him (her) the bento boxes shifting slightly from the wind. The doppelganger's expression fell into an almost hurt pout.

"But Ryoko… Why didn't you invite me to the bath? You know, you wash my back I wash yours? No Aeka to bother us…"

"Oh I'm sorry Tenchi I already had someone to wash my back…"

"Really? More mother daughter bonding time?"

"No… Not really, Sesshomaru and I were doing a little bonding, you know… Just uh, bathing together…" She answered with a nervous chuckle; the Ryoko acting like Tenchi suddenly had a myriad of expressions cross her features until the crazy roulette finally stopped on confused.

"How would he even react to that?" She asked in a sheepish voice, the other shook her head, contemplated it for a moment then shrugged.

Ryoko returned to a single body with a small hiss, she then teleported away. "Ah, good, nice and dry…" She said playing with a cyan lock with a slight twirl of her slender fingers, feeling a bit more at ease now that she didn't look like she'd just been at the onsen. Hopefully now her little role-play wouldn't become a reality anytime soon.

The young woman walked forward slowly, her fingers grasped tightly around the meal she was planned on giving to Tenchi. She could hear the young man as he worked the field just beyond the tree line.

* * *

Tenchi grunted as he turned the field, sweat pouring down his face and back as he moved. Working in the fields had always been a wonderful way to relieve stress and take his mind off of anything worrysome or irritating but it was giving him no aid today.

The thought of the newcomer having free roam of his home set his blood boiling, not to mention the girl's were slowly taking a shine to him. Regardless of whether or not he had attempted to attack one of them or not and Tenchi hated to admit it but it hurt him even more that the demon had tried to attack _him_ and the girls were fine with the beast living amongst them.

'Especially Ryoko...' He thought, his chest tightening in disgust, 'She always goes on and on about how much I mean to her and how she'd do anything to protect me and then she sides with him? She doesn't even KNOW him!' He thought angrily, sitting down the fuming young man pressed the palms of his hands against his eye sockets. He didn't like feeling this way, he didn't like being angry and that only made his rage grow. This demon had to go because if nothing else, his prescense was making a monster out of Tenchi.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko called out as she hovered across the field, she could see the young man sitting on the ground in a rather frustrated position. Her brows furrowed in worry when he did not immediately respond, "Tenchi, are you all right?" She asked in a softer tone as she drew closer, he finally removed his hands from his face and stared at her in a tired way.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said pulling the dirty work gloves free from his sweaty hands, Ryoko landed about a foot from him and her hand immediately went to the back of her neck. A role reversal, she scratched nervously at the base of her hairline.

"I brought you some lunch," Ryoko said, holding the bento out to Tenchi, he stared at her blankly for a moment before finally taking the box from outstretched hand.

"Thank you." He said said in a flat tone, Ryoko frowned slightly and paused for a moment before turning to head back to the house. "Ryoko, before you go... I'm sorry for how I've been acting, I shouldn't take it out on you. But, I don't feel comfortable keeping that... _Man _here, we'll help him get better but once he's recovered... He's gone."

Ryoko froze, she could feel anger tightening her chest at Tenchi's tone but she said nothing in response before slowly floating away to leave the young man with his meal.

* * *

Inuyasha growled suddenly as they approached a rather ominous looking cave, "Do you feel that, Miroku?" He whispered, the monk nodded and motioned for the others to stop moving.

The Hanyou slowly unsheathed his sword and made his way into the cave, Miroku not far behind. The two of them stared into the darkness but there was nothing but stone, Inuyasha huffed and sheathed his father's fang. "Well, you can definitely smell the miasma, Naraku has been through here for sure."

Miroku glanced at the half demon, his defensive stance still up, "Yes but he's no longer here, so where did he go?"

"You two can relax, the black haired guy went through here a while ago, he used his shikon shards to go to the future." A woman's voice stated calmly from the shadows, the sudden noise causing Inuyasha to immediately become alert.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself!" He barked, his sword taking its full size as he sniffed the air for any sign of the voice's owner.

"Over here, don't worry. I can't do anything, not given my position anyway." Miroku spotted the pale glowing figure first, his features immediately relaxing.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing trapped in an aweful place like this?" He asked in a concerned voice, Inuyasha glared at him, obviously unamused by the monk's advances on the spirit.

"MIROKU!" Sango cried as she ran into the cave, Rin held tightly in her arms, the others quickly following on her heels. Chuckling nervously the monk hid behind Inuyasha as the demon slayer scowled venemously at him.

"I was trapped here two hundered years ago by the priest who owns these grounds, I already talked to someone resembling the dog earred boy over there. He said he'd help me get out of this place if I helped him chase this Naraku of yours." Ryoko responded, watching the demon slayer's emotions with amusement.

Inuyasha scoffed at her response, "Feh, good luck with that one. Kagome, hand me the jewel shards, we need to follow him!" Kagome nodded and quickly retrieved the shards from her back pack and threw them to Inuyasha.

He turned his sharp eyes back to Ryoko, "How do we follow them?" He asked in a low voice as he sheathed his weapon. She folded her arms over her chest and arched a pale brow.

"Promise to get me out of here if I tell you?" She said, narrowing her eyes as the Hanyou let out a low growl.

"Sure, whatever lady! Just tell us how to work this damn cave!" He spat out, Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Ryoko sighed, "Well, I don't know if I can really trust any of you to carry through with your word... But I guess I'll bank on Karma to get me out of here even if you losers don't... Make sure you're all touching one another and the holder of the jewel shards needs to focus all of his or her energy on them. The cave will do the rest...."

A loud smack echoed through the cave as Sango punished Miroku for attempting to cop a feel, the rest of the group silently moved closer together and made a physical connection to the next. Inuyasha held the jewels firmly in his hands and closed his eyes, the cave suddenly was a light with a purple-ish white flash and then the group was thrown through the nothingness of space and time only to land roughly on the cold cavern floor once again.

Ah-Un grunted as it rose to its feet, and Miroku was once again slapped for his wandering hands. Kagome smoothed down her skirt and made her way to the front of the cave, she could see a house down below where the clearing had once before been empty, "Look guys, I think it worked!" Sango moved forward slowly, Rin clinging to her side.

"So this is what your era looks like, Kagome?" She asked slowly her eyes sweeping over the landscape. The other girl nodded as she returned her shards to her backpack.

"Very similar, if not the same, I don't know exactly where we are or what time we're in but we're definintely not in feudal Japan anymore. C'mon you guys, lets get moving!" She said heading out into the mid afternoon sun.

* * *

Washu smiled as she and Sesshomaru made their way out of the Onsen, "Those clothes look wonderful on you! I'm glad I looked into that, how do they feel?" She asked in an excited tone, the Youkai looked down at the blue, black, grey and amber colored robes.

"They're comfortable, for the time being. Where are my blades?" He asked his cold amber eyes locking with her excited emerald.

"They're in my lab, I'll give them to you as soo- What the hell?" The diminutive scientist stopped mid step and word as a large energy force registered once again up by the cave, her eyes flew up towards the mountains.

"What is it?" The demon growled, he could sense her sudden apprehension and was feeling his own begin to sink in.

"I'm getting the same feeling I got the other day, when you showed up. There's something else up there!" She cried, Washu closed her eyes and tried to reach Ryoko, luckily the ex pirate was not far away, seeing as she was still heading home from the fields. 'Ryoko! Meet me up at the cave, now!' Washu thought, adding as much urgancy to her tone as possible. Ryoko's response was quick and Washu opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing alert his eyes beginning to turn red, "Ryoko is going to meet us up me up at the cave, I want you to head back down to my lab, alright?"

Before the scientist could say anything more the demon had taken off at an alarming speed, his run setting him on a straight course up the mountain towards the cave. Washu felt her chest tighten, without his weapons and being far from fully healed the demon was putting himself in a very dangerous position if whatever had just appeared was in anyway a threat.

'Ryoko! You have to hurry, Sesshomaru took off before I could stop him, I'll see you up there!'

Ryoko felt her heart drop into her stomach when she heard Washu's last mental message, she focused her energy and willed herself to teleport up to the cave that had been giving her hell ever since she landed on Earth over seven hundred years ago....

* * *

Okay, so obviously you and I know that its not Naraku but this should still be a pretty dramatic part. Ryoko, Sesshomaru and Washu have no idea who's up there, the Inu gang has no clue who's coming and Tenchi and the gang don't even know what's going on. So for all of you wondering if the rest of the casts were going to clash? The answer is yes, and it's going to be soon. I'm out of college for the summer and I plan on working on BOTH of my Tenchi fanfictions, as I warned in Tsuki No Tragedy, I no longer have Microsoft word and am forced to use Wordpad which has no spell check or anything so I am sorry for any mistakes you might find. Thanks for all that read before and will continue reading, I'll try to update as soon as possible, please review! :D


End file.
